


untitled budapest 1.2

by orphan_account



Series: budapest [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>santana's partner is both a blessing and a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled budapest 1.2

Santana wraps her fist around the guy’s forearm and flicks her wrist, twisting it in the other direction, hearing the ‘pop’ that meant his elbow had popped right out of its socket – a little trick she picked from her mentor a couple of years ago, back in Moscow. He’d tried it on her and made her pay for surgery later. The lesson? Never let anyone get their hands on you.

Ever.

The guy’s panting, out of breath, and she eyes his round belly, her eyes cold and hard, before she slinks around him, smooth as a panther, plotting her next move –

Then.

She hears a click.

A whisper.

“Freeze.”

She tugs on the man’s arm and thrusts him flush against her chest, her fingers posed right where she knows they’ll do good damage – she knows she can’t kill him by cracking his neck; this isn’t some lame action flick. But she _can_ paralyze him – she’s good at that sort of thing. She’s been good at it since her training, all those years ago. She cranes her neck over the man’s shoulder, trying to get a good look at the intruder with the gun –

But before she gets a chance to an arrow slices through air and hits him straight in the head, right above his ear.

“Huh. That definitely could’ve been cleaner. Oh well,” Brittany grins at her, dipping her hand into the quiver on her back and loading her bow again with deft fingers. Santana feels the man squirming against her chest, trying to get out of her tight grasp.

Oh.

Oh  _hell_  no.

She tightens her fingers and gives his face a sharp twist and hears something snap just as the arrow hits the base of his neck with a loud  _thwack_ , inches below her fingers. Blood spills down the man’s chest as he thuds to the floor. Santana steps over him gingerly, trying not to get her boots dirty.

“You just wasted an arrow,” she says sensibly. Then her face twists into a scowl, her eyes sparking with anger.

“I told you before. I don’t need your help. I don’t need you to save me,” she snaps.

“Hello to you too, Santana,” Brittany says, flashing her an easy grin. Santana swallows and tries to keep the scowl on her face, but it gets harder the closer Brittany comes.

(Santana tries to keep her eyes off Brittany’s toned biceps and on Brittany’s face but she’s only human, she guesses.)

“You could’ve hit me! I could be dead right now, Britt–“ she’s cut off by Brittany gripping her shoulders, a dark shadow passing over her face as she turns defensive.

“You’re wrong. I  _never_  miss.”

**Author's Note:**

> note: if you've read the previous ficlet in the series you'll notice that they're not chronological. that's because i still don't know what these are. enjoy + let me know what you think! feedback is good!


End file.
